


C is for Coroner

by wishingforromance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Gen, POV Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingforromance/pseuds/wishingforromance
Summary: Molly comes back to the morgue to find it completely destroyed. Something is very wrong.





	C is for Coroner

Molly came back to the morgue with the coffee that she had gotten for Sherlock and John. She paused in the doorway to the morgue, her heart racing. The lab was completely destroyed. Her computer was in pieces on the floor, the lab table was cracked, and most of her slides were crushed to a fine powder. And then there were the microscopes. The amazing, top-of-the-line microscopes that she had worked so hard to get her hands on were currently on the floor, the lenses broken and the arms detached. Something was horribly wrong.

Now, Molly knows that Sherlock has thrown a tantrum or two when someone tried to kick him out of the lab. But the thing is, while Sherlock might tear the _person_ to shreds he would _never _harm the lab equipment. Especially not lab equipment of this caliber. Not on purpose, and Sherlock doesn’t so much as breathe without first considering how that will affect his experiments. So yes, something was very _very _wrong.

Molly took a deep breath and entered the lab, her gaze sweeping across the room. She knew that she should be calling the police right now. Sherlock and John were missing and everything in the room was screaming that there had been a struggle. But instead of going towards the cellphone in her jacket, she found herself gravitating towards her desk in the corner, where she kept her revolver.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this years ago when I was still in this fandom, and it's been sitting forgotten on my computer. It was supposed to be a lot longer, actually showing Molly rescue Sherlock and John, but I don't have a good enough grasp on these characters anymore to continue this. I feel like it stands alone pretty well, though. Feel free to take this and run with it if inspiration strikes!


End file.
